


Bacio

by donutgladiator



Series: Writober 2019 [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Secret Crush
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 16:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutgladiator/pseuds/donutgladiator
Summary: Un bacio rubato nell'infermeria scolastica.Dal testo:"Veloce e rapido niente sarebbe potuto andare storto.Nessuno l’avrebbe visto."





	Bacio

Richie tormentò le proprie labbra con aria dubbiosa, sbirciando dalla porta dell’infermeria che non entrasse nessuno.  
Veloce e rapido niente sarebbe potuto andare storto.  
Nessuno l’avrebbe visto.  
Deglutì e morse piano il labbro inferiore, sistemandosi gli occhiali e passando una mano tra i capelli ondulati, nervoso.  
“Non significa niente.”  
Guardò il ragazzo addormentato sul letto dell’infermeria e mille dubbi si accesero di nuovo. Da quando aveva iniziato a provare quel senso di torsione allo stomaco quando guardava Eddie?  
Non riusciva a ricordarlo; forse da sempre.  
Qualcuno l’avrebbe mai biasimato per volere, almeno una volta, provare a toccare le sue labbra con le proprie?  
Probabilmente troppe persone.  
Per primo Eddie.  
Poteva sentirlo urlare a squarciagola di malattie che gli avrebbe passato tramite un semplice contatto… cosa a cui Richie non credeva minimamente.  
Credeva però che Eddie dovesse godersi di più la vita.  
L’ultimo tormento al labbro inferiore e poi si spostò in avanti, al lato del letto dove Eddie dormiva ormai da più di mezz’ora.  
Era strano che la signora Kaspbrack ancora non fosse venuta a prenderlo per salvarlo da quell’orrido luogo raduna batteri ma fortunatamente per lui – e il suo piano – ciò non era accaduto.  
Guardò il suo viso e sorrise, anche addormentato manteneva una strana espressione di disgusto. Chissà cosa stava sognando…  
“Forza Richie. Adesso o mai più. ”  
Appoggiò una mano sul materasso, avvicinò il volto a quello di Eddie, le labbra appena sporgenti a imitare gli adulti che avevano visto così tante volte scambiarsi un bacio e gli occhi socchiusi, sperando che il suo corpo riuscisse a trovare la direzione giusta per le labbra dell’altro senza mancarlo.  
In quel gesto che sembrò completamente sbagliato, Richie rubò a Eddie il suo primo bacio. Questo, nonostante durasse poco meno di tre secondi, fu qualcosa di completamente diverso da come aveva immaginato nella testa.  
Le labbra di Eddie non erano morbide e dolci, erano più ruvide, screpolate, con un leggero sentore di burro per le labbra che non si sarebbe aspettato.  
Si ritirò dal suo viso, veloce com’era arrivato, respirando agitato; e, dopo aver riaperto gli occhi, si accertò che la solitudine in cui si trovavano prima fosse rimasta tale.  
Non avrebbe potuto spiegare a nessuno quello che era appena successo.  
E, soprattutto, non voleva farlo.  
Guardando Eddie ancora addormentato sentì le sue guance colorarsi appena, il suo cuore battere un pochino più veloce. Non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa l’avesse spinto a tentare quel gesto suicida, ma alla fine era riuscito nel suo intento senza che nessun altro, a parte lui, sapesse cosa fosse successo in quella stanza.  
Aveva bisogno di dare quel bacio prima che lui o Eddie avessero lasciato la città di Derry e non si fossero mai più rincontrati per tutta una vita.  
Niente avrebbe potuto negare che Eddie era stato il suo primo amore, quello che si prova a dodici anni, quando sembra che niente possa rovinare un sentimento d’infantile scoperta.  
Si sporse nuovamente verso di lui, sfiorò di nuovo le sue labbra e sorrise, dicendogli addio.


End file.
